emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6925 (24th July 2014)
"Brad deliberately bumps into Finn and offers him a drink, but things turn sinister when he slips something into it and bundles him into a car; and Kerry tries to win Dan back." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Kerry is due in court over her arrest, but is determined to face up to things with Dan. Harriet covers her sadness as she hears how great Ashley's date with Carole was. Dan explains and apologises to David about Daz being responsible for the robbery at the shop. He is reticent and annoyed with Kerry's next tactic to try to win him back when he arrives back at his house to discover she's locked herself in. Utterly fed up with how things are, he tricks her into agreeing to talk to her later. Mystery man Brad still seems keen to get to Finn and deliberately bumps into him in The Woolpack. On spotting Brad's Japanese travel guides as they tumble to the ground, Finn is intrigued, just as Brad had hoped. Brad offers Finn a drink. Charity seems to have marked Tracy's card and tells Sam that if she causes him any trouble to come straight to her, suspicious of what her game is. Victoria, James and Pete are glad to see that Finn has met Brad, all totally unaware of the danger he is in. Debbie warns Donna about sending Ross to threaten her and Donna wonders what Ross has done. Dan dumps Kerry's stuff in the garden as she arrives back from court having been given a hundred hours community service. He tells her Kev's been round and hands her an envelope. Brad sneaks something into Finn's drink when he isn't looking. Kerry tries to guilt Sandy and Edna into offering her a place to stay for the night as Dan's thrown her out. She goes to buy them a drink. Finn is feeling woozy but when Brad leads him outside, he pushes Finn into his car and drives off. Ashley is left stunned when Bob says that he has noticed the chemistry between him and Harriet. Bob urges Ashley to speak to Harriet. Kerry's shocked when she opens the envelope from Kev and discovers divorce papers - and £2,000 in cash - which Edna has secretly put in there. Overjoyed, she plans to use the money to persuade Dan to have a second wedding. Tracy once again manipulates Sam by saying her ex-boyfriend Liam is getting nasty with her again and she is fed up of having to obtain money by talking to weirdos on the phone. She guilts Sam into paying her for her company again. Ashley tries to talk to Harriet about their mutual interest in each other, but Harriet manages to give Ashley the wrong impression when he brings up Carole and covers up her envy. Charity gives Tracy a ticking off when she discovers she's allowing Robbie to stay with her at Brook Cottage and orders them both to pack and leave. Finn is out cold as Brad drives them into a barn at Butler's Farm, where he wipes down the car for fingerprints, restarts the engine and then leaves - just as the barn begins to fill with toxic fumes. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Brad - Jaz Martin Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front hallway, lounge, restaurant and unknown bedroom, front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Front hallway and living room/kitchen, front garden *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public café *Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Barn *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Memorable dialogue Sandy Thomas: (as Kerry Wyatt slams down a bag full of clothes on a chair) "What's in the bag? Old husbands?" Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 24th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 24th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes